


A Garden Of Roses

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), avengers endgame - Fandom
Genre: Bruce tried to help, Im sorry this is angst, M/M, No Prof Hulk, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Therapy, Thor my child is hurt, Thor needs help, im sorry, too much feeeeelsss, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Read the tagsWith your inspo request: Maybe some wholesome Bruce being Thor's pseudo-therapist (a la Iron Man 3 post credits) and trying to get Thor to be healthier (getting him out the house, doing stuff, even just getting ice cream and talking). Maybe tie in to Bruce's newfound confidence in himself (minus Prof. Hulk) in Endgame. Just wholesome mental health Thruce discourse. Idk just a suggestion <3I was going to make it fluff but if you know me you know I have trouble writing anything but angst. Also please read the tags





	A Garden Of Roses

Bruce lost his best friend, his science bro. He has been trying to help everyone around him especially Thor. He’s felt close to Thor ever since he helped him and Hulk get of the frucking garbage of a fricken planet and now he wants to help Thor. Bruce knows that Thor has been going through a lot ever since the first snap. You can just see it in how he copes with all the pain and trauma. He lost his planet, his brother, his friends, and his parents. All he wanted to do was help him which is how Bruce ended up here, in Thor’s home pizza everywhere. He was sat on korge’s couch while Thor stayed sat on the bigger couch looking down at a half molded pizza in his lap.    
“Thor is there anything you want to talk about..”Bruce said then looked up at Thor,”If you just want me to be here and sit in silence’ it’s fine.” Bruce stayed quiet until he saw Thor shift. “If you want, I could just leave.” Bruce spoke with a soft voice standing up and patting Thor on the shoulder as a goodbye but before he could walk away Thor grabs his hand slightly. “Please stay.”Thor spoke with such emotion in his voice that Bruce couldn’t help but sit down right next to Thor.   
“Thor I want to help. If you need to talk please talk to me.” Thor picked up his head looks at Bruce straight in his eyes each second leaning a bit forward until he was kissing him.   
  
2 days later   
  
“So what do you think would make you feel better?”.   
“Bruce I know you're trying to help but I don’t think anyone could help me,” Thor stops and takes a deep breath.”I just don’t think I want to be here anymore.”Thor whispers the last part so Bruce could barely hear it but he heard it alright.   
“Thor please don’t say anything like that.”   
“I failed Bruce if I had got him none of this would have happened. Tony and nat would be here but their gone, both sacrifice them self because I just wanted to watch Thanos suffer.”Bruce tried to confer Thor but failed once Thor moved and got up and left.   
  
3 week later   
Bruce stood in front of a garden filled with beautiful roses filled with thorns that have helped release so much pain he has felt the past couple of weeks.    
He couldn’t feel anything anymore.   
Hulk left when Thor decided to tend to his garden and make it as beautiful as can be.   
Bruce was now alone in a garden with gates wide open but no one to help clear away the garden.   
Bruce could only think of tending to his garden.   
He wanted to feel happy pain something.   
He wanted to be free.

And at last he would close the gates and he would let his garden finally grown, he would let the thorns cut into him just like they did to Thor.    
He would close the gates and hopefully no one bothers to try to open them ever again.   
At last he could be in free.   
He could be in the field no longer worried of tending to his garden instead he could spend eternity in a home with his family.   
The garden no longer tended garden has died.   
No more thorns poking into him. No more rose petals to fall to the ground and cause a mess.    
No more worry to want to feel alive.


End file.
